Warrior Cats-ScarFace
by LittleNerom
Summary: Follow this young Warrior cat through the adventure he is on while attempting to save the forest's four Clans from an impending disaster. There will be Love, Sorrow, and Hate, but can the chosen cats cooperate and put their differences aside for the sake of the Clans?
Warrior Cats

All credit goes to Erin Hunter

ScarFace

As ScarFace pads into ShadowClan camp, shielded by the night, he mutters quietly to himself so to not disturb his Clanmates.  
"Back home." He heads over towards his den, but changes his mind and decides to see if he could communicate with DawnAsh. He jumps up onto the main rock, being as quiet as possible.  
"It's so.. Peaceful." He sighs as he gazes up at SilverPelt.  
"Are you there, DawnAsh?" The strong, broad-shouldered tom cat goes silent. He lifts his muzzle into the air, jaws slightly parted, tasting the scents of the wind and smells the sweet, floral scent of DawnAsh.  
"You are there. I knew you would be. We haven't talked in awhile..." He sits on the large stone in the center of the camp with his tail wrapped around his paws. He starts murmuring to DawnAsh, still looking at SilverPelt, shimmering in the crystal clear night sky.  
"DawnAsh?" ScarFace sits up straight, alert as the scent of DawnAsh starts to fade after hours of conversing.

"Don't leave me yet.. Please." The tom stares at SilverPelt as the scent disappears into the night. He drops his head and jumps off the rock.  
"I need to take a walk. I'll ask MoonStream if she wants to come with me..." As he pads into the bracken-outlined den where MoonStream is resting, he makes sure to be quieter than a mouse creeping through the brush, hiding from a predator.  
"MoonStream? Will you walk with me? I.. You know. Talked to DawnAsh again... Please?" ScarFace hears the familiar sounds of a cat rustling among the moss and soft pine needles lining the nests as MoonStream is awoken.  
"Umm.. Sure. Let me wake up a little.." She shakes her head, getting the moss off of her silky silver fur.  
"Alright. Let's go." She carefully pads across the ground, not wanting to awaken any of her Clanmates. As ScarFace walks with MoonStream out of the den and out into the night, he talks about the vision, like so many times before.  
"And then she told me all about how happy she was, being with StarClan..." The two ShadowClan cats walked carefully towards the clearing where the Clans met in case of an emergency. As they arrived in the clearing, ScarFace stops and looks at MoonStream, finishing the details of the latest vision.  
"And then she left.. Without a 'Goodbye' or an 'I Love You'..." He looks at his paws, disappointed.  
"She Loves you. You're the only one who can talk to her.." MoonStream meows.  
"I just- I wish she could still be here. Why did it have to be her?" ScarFace flings his head up to look desperately at MoonStream.  
"Why her?! I would have given anything to be with her now.. To share my life with her.." He trails off as he remembers that fateful day when the Dogs attacked.  
" Don't worry. She's happy now. There were too many shadows trying to block out the small ray of Sunshine that was DawnAsh." She presses herself comfortingly against ScarFace's flank.  
"It'll be okay. Trust me. She will never stop loving you." ScarFace calms down with the soft words from MoonStream, allowing the fur along his spine to lay flat.  
"Thank you, MoonStream. You're the sister I never got to know. And you're my best friend. I could never ask for more from you..." He looks at MoonStream with hope in his eyes at the thought of repaying the cat that had never left his side.  
"How can I ever repay you..?"  
"You don't have to. I will always be here for you, ScarFace." Her voice is soft, flowing as smoothly as a spring. She hesitates before continuing.  
"I will never give up on you."  
"I've been waiting all my life to hear that. Thank you, MoonStream." He presses his muzzle against hers in gratitude and thankfulness.  
"I could never ask for a better cat to help me through this. I just never thought that DawnAsh would be gone. She was so young.. "  
"You seem like you really cared about her. And when you join StarClan, in a long time, you will be the happiest cat there." She purrs with confidence. He realizes that her purr is almost musical to him.  
"I care about her more than anything. And I'll be the happiest tom any StarClan cat has ever seen when I get to press my face in her fur, and lay against her once again. MoonStream, I need to repay you. Please."  
"No, ScarFace. I will not allow for you to repay me. "  
"Please!" His voice fills with desperation as he tries to convince the she-cat.  
"No, I've been there for you since you were an older apprentice. There's no way I can ever let you repay me." Her voice is soft, flowing as smoothly and freely as a spring bubbling up from between two rocks that have been worn smooth over the years. ScarFace murmurs as he looks at his paws.  
"You remind me of her.. That's why I- " He looks back into MoonStream's ice-blue eyes, full of emotion.  
"I think I'm starting to love you.."  
"ScarFace- I.. I never expected is.." She looks at her paws, feeling her ears become warm (a cat's way of blushing).  
"Please.. Don't look at me any differently.." ScarFace looks at her with pleading eyes.  
"Please.." He backs up, trying to be quiet as he moves towards the tree.  
MoonStream takes one confident step with her head held high, the moonlight shining off her fur and making her appear as if she was a warrior of StarClan.  
"ScarFace wait... The only thing that you could repay me with is not falling in love with me. You love DawnAsh. She's relying on you."  
"I know.. It's just- you've always been there.. And you've always been so good to me. I can't hold my emotions in any longer. I- I just need a moment." He bounds onto the tree, climbing the trunk until he has to wind himself in between the branches. As he climbs, his mind fills with thoughts.  
'I'm so mouse-brained! Of course she wouldn't love me! Why would she..' He lays down, relying on the branches to keep him in the tree.  
"Why would she.." He closes his eyes as emotions wash over him and the familiar scent of DawnAsh floods over him.  
"Please-" MoonStream dips her head, then tries to pat down an area within the pine needles for a nest. "I will never give up on you..." The she-cat looks up into the branches of the tree where ScarFace disappeared. "Never.." She laid her head on the pine needles and fell asleep, not about to leave ScarFace.

"Why.. Why can't I get her out of my head? DawnAsh! Help me please! I don't know what to do! Please!" The tom's voice fills with desperation as he yowls into the night sky. "DawnAsh.. Please." ScarFace opens his eyes and breathes out, suddenly noticing the cloud of fog coming from his breath.  
"DawnAsh?! Are you still here? Use my breath to speak to me. Please! I need your guidance!" ScarFace yowls out into the cold night air. The air around him seems to gain weight, weighing down on his fur as mist gathers around the cat.  
"DawnAsh.. Please. I just need to see you. I need your help.. " ScarFace's voice is faint, trying not to disturb the mist. It gathers on the ends of his whiskers, becoming more and more noticeable.  
"DawnAsh.. " He breathes as a tortoiseshell she-cat appears in the mist. He wanted to leap forwards. To breathe in her sweet scent. To never let her go again. But his paws seemed to be frozen to the tree.  
"DawnAsh.. I Love You.. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." The muscular tom cat collapsed onto the trunk of the mist-covered tree.  
"ScarFace..." The tom looked up at the misty cat. "Be strong. There will be danger ahead. It will make you question your loyalty. But you must stay strong. For me."  
"DawnAsh.. Please don't leave me.. I need you. I can't live without you here. Please." ScarFace's eyes started to well with tears. Of joy. Of sadness. Of confusion. He blinked them away.  
"I have to go soon. Just know that I am happy. And I will always Love You." The beautiful she-cat gingerly walks along the fallen tree towards ScarFace. He staggers to his feet, wanting to shake the mist from the fur on his belly.  
"DawnAsh.. " He breathed. "Please." DawnAsh stopped in front of him, not even a mouse-tail's length away.  
"ScarFace. No matter what happens, just remember. I will always Love You. And be strong. For me. You have a life full of adventure, hardships, sorrow, and love ahead of you. Just please. Keep me in your heart. For I will always keep you in mine." DawnAsh's voice was beautiful as she meowed ScarFace's future plans. Her breath tickled ScarFace's whiskers, and he wished he could stay engulfed in her scent forever.  
"I could never forget you, DawnAsh. You will always be in my heart. And I will never forget your words, for I know that they will help me multiple times and over again. Just visit me again, please." Suddenly the she-cat lunged forwards, pressing her muzzle against his and rubbing her mist-soaked cheek against his. Tears welled in ScarFace's eyes again, but this time he let them fall and join the mist that had gathered on the tree trunk and branches around them.  
"I Love You, ScarFace.." She lightly touched her muzzle to his scar, then pressed her forehead against his.  
"I Love You Too, DawnAsh. Don't leave me, please.."  
" I have to. Be strong. Be brave. And never forget me." DawnAsh's scent slowly faded, leaving ScarFace alone, standing in the mist that was left behind. He dipped his head, pressing his face against his paw, embracing the last bit of scent from the beautiful she-cat that had stolen his heart when they were still young apprentices.

The cool morning air coaxed MoonStream awake.  
"Wha- Where am I?" She meowed as she gazed around her surroundings. The she-cat suddenly had all of her memories flooding back to her. Of the night before. Of ScarFace's admission. Of where he was.  
"ScarFace? Are you still here?" She mewed after she carefully groomed the sappy pine needles from her fur. She glanced up into the tree and saw the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life.  
"ScarFace.. " She breathed as she started towards the fallen tree where a cloud of mist seemed to be gathered around the dead branches near the top of the tree. She leapt up onto the base of the trunk, carefully picking her way along to the branches where ScarFace slept peacefully, his paw pressed softly to his face.  
'I don't want to wake him.. But we have to go back to the camp. SilentStar will be furious if he isn't there.' MoonStream thought as she slowed her pace and padded up to the mist bubble. She carefully and gently prodded the tom cat's side with her silver paw.  
"ScarFace.. Have you seen this mist?" She asked as she sat before ScarFace and waited for him to wake up.  
"Wait.. What?" The tom slowly blinked, clearing the sleep from his eyes. "It wasn't a dream?!" He exclaimed as he scrabbled to his paws, blinking and searching the space around him for any spaces empty of mist. He was completely surrounded by the light, dewy water droplets that reflected the sunlight's morning rays.  
"What wasn't a dream?" MoonStream tilted her head in confusion. "Did DawnAsh visit you? Do you know why there's all this mist around you?"  
"We have to get back to the Clan!" He exclaimed as his face swiveled back around to meet MoonStream's gaze. "DawnAsh.. She.. I.."  
"Let's go. You can explain it to SilentStar."  
"Okay. I'll tell you about it on the way anyway." The two picked their way down the log, ScarFace shaking the mist from his fur occasionally. "I was asking her to be here..." ScarFace began.  
The two padded quickly back to the bramble-lined camp, where cats were scrabbling about frantically as SilentStar yowled orders.  
"And MistFur! Get prey to the elders!" The cats followed orders obediently, and as SilentStar gazed around the camp, looking for stray cats, his eyes met ScarFace's and he leapt down from the Great Rock, hurriedly padding over to the two cats.  
"And where were you two? Especially you, ScarFace! The camp is in havoc! You had better have a really good explanation.. " Their leader stared at the two, examining them with ice in his eyes.  
"I... " ScarFace contemplated what he should tell SilentStar. With a racing heart and a semi-submissive stance he began. "I decided to go to the Log Clearing. I needed someone to talk to, so I invited MoonStream to come with me. We went to the clearing.. And things happened. Nothing bad, I promise. But I need to talk to LittlePaw. Do you know where I could find him?"  
"What is it that you need to tell him that you can't tell me?" SilentStar spat.  
"I need to talk to him about something very.. Personal." ScarFace straightened his pose as he meowed. The strong tabby cat that was their leader motioned with his tail for MoonStream to go.  
"I need her to be with me." ScarFace blurted to the tabby. "She needs to be there. Please. Do you know where LittlePaw is?" He asked again.  
"In his den. Don't take long." The leader's meows cut through ScarFace's fur and make his skin crawl.  
" I won't." The two cats wandered over to the medicine cat's den, carefully brushing through the ferns covering the entrance. "LittlePaw? I need to talk to you, if I can."  
"About DawnAsh. Yes. I knew you would come to me." The medicine cat meowed.  
"Yeah.. Is it okay that MoonStream is here?"  
"Yes. She is fine here. There's some moss over there for you to sit on." He motioned with his tail to spots on the ground covered with moss and ferns. ScarFace and MoonStream were sitting so close their fur touched When they sat on the moss seats.  
"So. About DawnAsh.." As ScarFace began telling the medicine cat about his visions with DawnAsh, the medicine cat stayed silent, with his eyes closed, listening thoughtfully with his tail wrapped around his paws.

"And then I woke up in a cloud of mist. And so I decided to come tell you." ScarFace finished his story, MoonStream beside him listening intently to his voice with her tail crossed over his. After a moment of silence, LittlePaw replied carefully, picking each word as if it was the difference between whether or not he caught a piece of prey.  
"I've never heard of a cat coming to visit in the mist.. You have an extreme connection with DawnAsh. We can learn so much from you and her. But you tell the Clan when you are ready. I am very glad you would share such an important event with me. And you must not forget what she tells you, for she is correct. I have had a dream with SilverClaw telling me the same information."  
"I will never forget her. And even though she may not be here on this ground, she is watching over me from above. Thank you, LittlePaw." He dips his head respectively then pads out of the den with MoonStream beside him.  
"You were amazing... I could never do that, ScarFace." MoonStream murmured.  
"I couldn't have done it without you there. My heart was racing like a rabbit running from a fox.." ScarFace mewed.  
"Well, anytime you need to talk to me, I'm here." She purred as she pressed her muzzle against his lightly. As she padded towards the fresh-kill pile, ScarFace bounded up to her.  
"Hey.. DawnAsh said that I had a life of adventure, hardships, sorrow, and love ahead of me. And I wanted to know if maybe you might be interested in attempting to be by my side for it..?" He questioned, scuffling his paws near a mouse.  
"I would love to." She meowed, emotion glittering in her eyes.  
"Thank you.. So much." ScarFace replied, gazing into the she-cats eyes. "As soon as I became a warrior, I didn't want to let you out of my sight. Just in case I lost you too."  
"I wouldn't let you out of my sight either. And when you became deputy, I knew that you were going to be great." She mewed. ScarFace dipped his head in appreciation and the two went off to eat their prey in peace.  
"I can't believe that LittlePaw knew that I would be there... It was so odd. And how intently he listened. He's a great medicine cat." ScarFace meowed after he finished his mouse.  
"He is. He has a strong connection with StarClan. Probably because of SilverClaw. He loved her so much. Just like you love DawnAsh." She meowed in reply. ScarFace sighed as he gazed into the she-cats eyes.  
'She's so beautiful.. But she's a full moon older than me. Will the clan look down upon that?' His mind wandered as the cats sat together, turning to watch the clan cats mill about, doing their own thing. The elders were bathing in the late afternoon sun, the kits playing with falling leaves and little tree helicopters. The Warriors were helping some of the elders and some of the queens, dozing in the sun, and sharing tongues.  
"It's so peaceful." MoonStream suddenly meowed from beside ScarFace. He looked at her face, content and happy, seemingly glowing in the sun.  
"It is. I hope we never leave." He purred as he tried to take in all of her uncontainable beauty.  
"Me neither. I hope I can raise my kits here, once I have some." MoonStream mewed.  
"You want kits? I never knew.." ScarFace replied, facing out towards the clan again.  
"Yes. I want four. Two tabby, one calico, and one tortoiseshell. They'd be so beautiful.." The she-cat seemed so happy talking about herself and her future plans. ScarFace listened contently to her as she continued to mew about the future. Soon the sun was going down in an array of pinks, purples, and oranges. The two cats stood up, their tails twined and ScarFace walked with MoonStream back to her den.  
"Goodnight, ScarFace." She meowed as she stood in front of the bracken.  
"Goodnight, MoonStream." He replied. He watched her pad into the den, and then padded silently over to his own den on the opposite side of the Great Rock as SilentStar. He circled twice and curled up in his nest, his tail tip over his nose.  
"Goodnight, DawnAsh. I Love You." He said as he drifted to sleep, with DawnAsh's scent in his nose.

The first rays of sunlight came streaming through the bracken covering the entrance to ScarFace's den, waking him from his sleep. He had dreamed of DawnAsh again. He yawned, opening his powerful jaws, distorting the scar on his face. He looked over at the moss where he had left a space for MoonStream, even though she had to sleep in the warrior's den. He stretched, loosening his muscles in his shoulders and curling his tail over his back. He then sat and groomed his messy fur, fixing the little spikes where he had rested on it.

"Good morning, DawnAsh." He meowed as he left his den. He gazed about the clearing, taking in and adjusting to the sunlight. He sighed, then wandered over to the fresh-kill pile. As ScarFace was deciding, a familiar muzzle pressed against his.

"Good morning, ScarFace!" MoonStream meowed cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too, MoonStream." ScarFace replied, his mood instantly lightening now that he was with the she-cat. "How did you sleep?"

"Great! I wish I could have laid next to you, though." She purred as she chose a starling from the pile.

"I wish you could have laid next to me, too. Maybe tonight. I'm planning on going to the Log Clearing. See if I can talk to DawnAsh again. Will you join me?" He replies, picking up a mouse in his jaws.

"Of course. I would love to. Can I lay next to you, in case DawnAsh comes to visit you? I understand if you don't want me to…" MoonStream meowed around the starling.

"Yes.. I would think you could sit next to me. I don't see why not." He mewed in return. The two cats then ate their prey and talked about their nights. Soon they were too caught up in their conversation to realize what time it was.

"Oh! We were supposed to lead a patrol! Let's go!" MoonStream leapt up, followed my ScarFace. The two bounded over to the rest of the patrol, already waiting to head out.

"We're so sorry! Let's head towards the river. There should be some good prey there." ScarFace suggested. A few meows of agreement and the patrol was off. MoonStream padded along next to ScarFace, brushing her flank against his. He was constantly alert, waiting for prey to scamper onto the path. As they were padding towards the river, the cats went into their own little pairs, but still stayed together. Soon they arrived at the river, having caught a few mice and a vole.

"Alright, spread out along the river, try to catch anything you can. Leafbare is going to be here before you know it." ScarFace mewed to the other cats.

"Where do you want to hunt?" MoonStream meowed, glancing at ScarFace then back at the river.

"I don't know. Maybe near the Twoleg bridge?" He replied.

"Sure." As the two cats wandered over to the bridge, ScarFace pounced on a mouse and finished it off with a swift blow of his paw.

"Congrats." MoonStream meowed as ScarFace buried the prey.

"Thanks." He purred as he finished scratching the soft earth over the mouse. The pair then padded over towards the bottom of the bridge, crouching low in the reeds and scenting for the wooded smell of mice and voles.

"Shh.. Over there." ScarFace motioned with his tail over to where a clump of reeds were quivering. A mouse, drenched from head to tail, cautiously padded out and began cleaning the water from its fur. MoonStream slunk forwards, her belly so low to the ground that her fur touched the damp earth. She leapt forwards, pinning the mouse down and swiftly and effortlessly killing it with a bite to the neck. She then carried it back to ScarFace, who was standing with his tail held high.

"It didn't even see you coming!" He meowed as he padded up to the she-cat.

"Nope!" She meowed around the mouse. "Do you think we should go back to the camp? We have plenty of prey, and I'm sure the others have caught something by now."

"Yeah. Let's go." ScarFace waited until MoonStream had picked up the mouse, then they padded back to where the other cats were waiting, each pair with a piece of prey.

"Great! Now let's go back to camp, SilentStar will be pleased." ScarFace mewed. The patrol started back, picking up the prey that they had buried along the way. As they neared the camp, ScarFace and MoonStream fell to the back of the patrol.

"You hunted well, MoonStream." The tom meowed.

"Same with you, ScarFace. I don't think I've ever seen you hunt before." She slightly tilted her head, thinking.

"I don't think so. I always went out with the patrols with an apprentice in them. Did you ever go with one of those patrols?" ScarFace wondered. As they entered the camp and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, meowing about their old patrols, SilentStar approached them.

"So. Are you going to tell me about where you two were last night? And why you couldn't tell me? " SilentStar meowed, with a twinge of a hiss. ScarFace set his mouse on the pile, MoonStream placing her prey on the pile.

"SilentStar, may I talk to you in your den if we are going to talk about that subject?" ScarFace carefully picked his words.

"Yes, I suppose so. But she-" He motions towards MoonStream with his tail, "Has to stay out here."

"MoonStream has to be there. She's a part of it." ScarFace meowed defiantly. "Otherwise I may get the information wrong." Their leader glares at ScarFace, then replies.

"Very well. You may both come into my den. But only this once. And I wish to hear everything."

"Of course." ScarFace dips his head in thanks to his leader. The two Warriors follow their leader into his den, a hollow carved out of the side of the Great Rock. The cats sit down across from their leader in the center of the den, their tails crossed over each other's.

"Well, I've been having visions of DawnAsh for a few moons now.." The tom cat began, conscious of MoonStream gazing at him and his leader taking in every word.

"So I decided to tell LittlePaw everything. I figured he should know, since it concerned StarClan. And he told me that I should share whenever I felt the time was right." ScarFace finished, looking over at MoonStream. She nodded, a silent way of saying that he hadn't missed anything.

"Mm." SilentStar mewed, "Well, I'm very glad you decided to tell me this. And whenever you feel appropriate, you may tell the Clan. I will call them together as if at a Gathering. Or, if you choose not to, you don't have to tell the Clan. Whatever you feel comfortable doing." ScarFace's eyes were fixed on his leader's tabby face as he meowed those words.

"Thank You, SilentStar. I will surely inform you when I feel it is appropriate to tell the Clan." ScarFace mewed as he dipped his head to their leader. The pair of cats padded out of the den, their flanks brushing.

"Once again, I am amazed at your ability to talk to the other cats, especially our leader, with such confidence." MoonStream meowed, glancing over at ScarFace.

"I've talked to cats with high authority before, let's just say." He replied.

"No really." MoonStream's eyes were teasing, and ScarFace batted her ear with his tail.

"Now, about that thing that I said earlier. About the Log Clearing." ScarFace stopped and turned to look at the she-cat. "And there may or may not be other cats there.."

"What?! What do you mean, other cats?!" MoonStream questioned, her eyes wide.

"Yeah.. I meet with other cats there sometimes. From ThunderClan and WindClan."

"WindClan? ThunderClan? Why? They're from other Clans! Are you mouse-brained, ScarFace?!" MoonStream meowed, her voice louder than it should be.

"Shh.. Not so loud. I don't want any other cat knowing about this, okay? Please. I trust you with this." ScarFace meowed desperately, scanning the clearing to make sure no cat had overheard.

"But ScarFace, that's breaking the Warrior Code! You of all cats should know that!" She mewed, lowering her voice.

"I know, but I feel like something is going to happen to the forest we know. And I need to have a bond with the other Clans." ScarFace replied. "And now with DawnAsh saying that I'll have adventure in my future, I feel like something is actually going to happen."

"Well, you aren't going alone, wherever you go. I'm coming with. No matter what you say or do to stop me." MoonStream defiantly meows, gaining a confident posture.

"I'm not going to try to stop you, because I know I can't." The tom replies, allowing for the she-cat to get her way. "Now, are we going to the Log Clearing or not?"

"Oh. Okay. Let's go then." The pair of cats padded alongside each other once again as they left the safety of their Clan's camp.

As they neared the Log Clearing, they crouched down, ScarFace scenting the air for any of his friends.

"I smell… ThunderClan, I believe." ScarFace meowed as he slowly stood up out of the shrubbery.

"Are you sure this is safe?" The ShadowClan cat was cautious of the other Clans, as she always was.

"Of course. Now come on." ScarFace touched MoonStream's shoulder with his tail. As the two cats padded out of the brush, ScarFace almost immediately spotted the two ThunderClan cats perched on the fallen tree. MoonStream followed more cautiously after as the tom bounded across the clearing to greet the other cats.

"Hello!" He purred as he leapt onto the log. He glanced back at a nervous and fluffed-up MoonStream. "There's nothing to be afraid of, MoonStream. They're friends."

"Who are they.." She meowed as she approached the log.

"Well, this is FlameStripe," he motioned with his tail to the orange-colored tom, "and this is SilverShade." He motioned to the silver she-cat sitting next to FlameStripe.

"Nice to meet you, I suppose…" MoonStream meowed cautiously as she leapt up onto the log next to ScarFace. She dipped her head politely to the ThunderClan cats, still wary of them. The ThunderClan cats returned the greeting with a dip of their heads.

"So.. Uhmm.. What next?" MoonStream asked as she looked at ScarFace.

"We normally just talk and catch up on what's happening in our Clans. But it's a secret meeting, so kind of like a secret mini-gathering." ScarFace mewed, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Oh. Alright." MoonStream looked back at the two ThunderClan cats. "Are there any other cats that come here?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

"Occasionally there's a WindClan cat named VenomFoot that comes around." ScarFace directed his attention to FlameStripe. "Have you seen her lately?"

"Not since the last time we met up." FLameStripe mewed.

"So, there's us two," MoonStream motions towards ScarFace and herself with her tail, "And FlameStripe and SilverShade,"She motions towards the ThunderClan cats, "And a WindClan cat?"

"Yes. That's right. When we first started meeting up, it was only the three of us." ScarFace replied. "Anyway, how are you?" He redirects his attention to FlameStripe.

"I'm doing great! The Clan is doing great as well!" FlameStripe replied.

"Good. Good." ScarFace meowed.

The cats soon lost track of time, resulting in their silhouettes being outlined with light like fire. As the cats said farewell, ScarFace motioned FlameStripe over to the side of the clearing while the she-cats, now best friends, conversed. ScarFace made sure to keep his voice low enough so the she-cats couldn't hear him, but FlameStripe could.

"FlameStripe, I fear something is going to happen to the forest… DawnAsh told me something was going to happen soon in a vision I had a few days ago. Has your Clan had anything like that?"

FlameStripe was silent for a moment then sighed "RiverClan has been crossing onto our border and I was visited by CloudStar in a dream and she said that there was going to be a battle soon and that many would die."

ScarFace thought for a moment, thinking about how he should reply. "Do you know about my connection with DawnAsh?" He meowed, finally asking his friend about the she-cat that visited him in his visions.

"'You never told me about it." FlameStripe replied.

"Oh… She's a cat that visits me in visions each night. She's with StarClan now, because while her and I were out hunting with a patrol, a pack of Dogs attacked. That's how I got my scar... She didn't make it.." ScarFace looked sadly at his paws as a shudder ran through him from his nose to his tail,, as if he was reliving that fateful day over again.

"I-I'm so sorry ScarFace. I didn't know." FlameStripe said.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Anyway," ScarFace redirected his attention to the sun, now just a few rays of light on the horizon, "We should be getting back now."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. And I'm sorry to hear about DawnAsh." FlameStripe meowed. As the toms padded back to the Log, the she-cats finished their conversation on the quality of the water in the streams in the forest.

"Alright, MoonStream, let's go." ScarFace meowed as he approached.

"Okay. Goodbye, SilverShade." MoonStream mewed.

"Goodbye, MoonStream!" SilverShade meowed. The cats split off into their pairs after a final farewell.

" I hope I can see SilverShade again soon. She's a really nice cat." MoonStream mentioned as the two ShadowClan cats walked through the pine forest together.

"Next time, I'll make sure VenomFoot is there too. So you can meet her." ScarFace replies.

"That would be great!" The she-cat meows. The two continue walking through the forest and as the true darkness of the night sets in, the cats pad through the bramble tunnel that marks the entrance to their camp.

"MoonStream, if you're quiet, and you leave at the break of dawn, then I would think you could sleep in my den." ScarFace meowed quietly.

"Of course! I would love to." MoonStream mewed. ScarFace and MoonStream quietly padded over to the den carved out of the side of the Great Rock. As the two cats entered the den, they didn't notice the pair of eyes peering out from behind the stone. The eyes blinked once, then a young, sleek black cat slunk out from his hiding spot. His paws made no sound as he bounded across the clearing to the apprentice's den. He took one last look at the Deputy's den with wide green eyes before vanishing into the bracken.

Meanwhile, the deputy was waiting for the she-cat to lay down so he could lay next to her.

"You have a very big den. I like it." She meowed as she patted down the moss where she was to lay.

"Thank You. I didn't pick it, but I wish that all cats could have this big of a den. The way the dens are set up now, though, makes sure all cats can get along." ScarFace replied, laying next to MoonStream, who was finally sitting with her paws tucked under her on the moss. She started purring as a way of showing her thanks and contentment.

"I'm glad you like it here. I wouldn't want you to not be comfortable." ScarFace purred.

"I'm very comfortable. Thank You." MoonStream mewed, closing her eyes. As the two cats started drifting to sleep, ScarFace smelled the sweet scent of DawnAsh and wondered if MoonStream smelled her also. Eventually, his mind cleared and he was able to peacefully fall asleep next to the she-cat.

The next morning ScarFace was awoken before dawn to a soft muzzle pushing against his side.

"Huh? Is it time for you to go already?" ScarFace meowed hazily as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah. Come on. Get up. It has to look like I was never here. We have to fluff the moss." MoonStream mewed as she nudged ScarFace again.

"You can fluff moss?" ScarFace replied, staggering to his feet.

"Yeah. Now come on. Take it in your teeth, like this." The she-cat picked up a piece of moss in her teeth and lightly shook it, " Then shake it. Like I did. Place it to the side so that we don't fluff it again after you're done."

"Like this?" ScarFace blinked the last of the sleep from his eyes and attempted to do the same as MoonStream.

"Close enough. Come on. We have to have this done by sunrise. I can't be caught here." MoonStream meowed, fluffing another piece of moss. ScarFace followed, fluffing another piece of moss, then another, following the she-cat's lead. Finally, MoonStream had placed the last piece of moss on the pile, and it was time to re-fill the hollow where the moss had been.

"Alright, now just lightly grab the moss, and toss it into the hollow." The cat began picking up the moss and tossing it into the hollow with light flicks of her head.

"Okay." This time ScarFace effortlessly followed directions, filling the hollow in no time. As the she-cat began to leave the den, Scarface stopped her.

"MoonStream, Thank You. For everything." He shook his head, tossing moss dust into the air, "I still want to repay you. Meet me at the Log Clearing? Tomorrow morning before dawn?" He meowed, taking a step towards her as she turned around.

"Yes, I will meet you tomorrow at the Log Clearing before dawn." She dipped her head in farewell, and ScarFace pressed his muzzle against hers before letting her slip out of his den to return to hers under the cover of dawn. He turned around, scenting that DawnAsh was there once again.

"Do you like her?" He asked as he sat down to clean the moss dust off of his paws. The scent grew stronger, a sign that DawnASh was saying, 'Yes.' ScarFace purred in amusement.

"Still remember the old yes and no signs, huh?" The scent grew strong again, signaling Yes once more.

"Well, I'm glad you do. Anyway, I have to go get ready for the day." ScarFace meowed to DawnASh. " I'll talk to you tonight, I promise." He padded out of his den, his tail held high.

"Well aren't you in a good mood this morning." SilentStar mewed from the top of the Great Rock.

"Oh.. Yeah. I am in a good mood, I suppose." ScarFace replies, gazing up at his leader. SilentStar effortlessly jumped down from the stone, landing lightly in front of ScarFace.

" I wonder why that is…" He paced around ScarFace, looking him up and down. His tail-tip was flicking back and forth, letting ScarFace know something might happen if he said the wrong thing.

"Uhmm.. I don't know what you mean, SilentStar." ScarFace sits down carefully, swiveling his head to keep his eyes on his leader.

"Come into my den at sunhigh. No earlier, no later. I'll be waiting." And with that, the massive tabby padded off to the fresh-kill pile, where he promptly picked up a starling and returned to the top of the Great Rock for his morning meal.

'Well, that was odd… No one could've seen me and MoonStream, could they?' His mind filled with thoughts as he padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a mouse in his jaws. 'Who could've seen us? It would've had to have been a dark cat, small enough to not be seen, but big enough to get away quickly and be reliable… An apprentice? A new Warrior? But we haven't had any new Warriors appointed lately.' His mind continued to race as he ate his mouse near his den. ScarFace's fur stood on end and he leapt to his feet as a voice startled him.

"ScarFace!" CloudPaw meows, bounding up to ScarFace.

"Great StarClan, CloudPaw! You startled me! Don't do that!" He batted the apprentice playfully over the ear with his forepaw.

"I'm sorry. But I have to talk to you." CloudPaw mewes, her voice lowering, "About an apprentice."

"Hmm.. Okay. I trust you. Let's go to my den, unless you have somewhere else in mind." ScarFace meows.

"We should go to the training pit. There won't be anyone there." CloudPaw meows.

" Alright. Right now?" ScarFace asks.

"Yeah. Say we're going out to hunt or something. I'll be by the tunnel." CloudPaw pads off, as if it was just a normal conversation.

"Alright." ScarFace replied, walking over to where SilentStar sat. "I'll be back before sunhigh. I'm going hunting."

"You'd better be back before sunhigh, or there's gonna be problems." SilentStar hissed.

"Don't worry, I will." ScarFace meows, following the path where CloudPaw had recently gone to get to the entrance of the camp. He slinks out, making sure that CloudPaw is close behind and that nobody saw them. Soon the two cats are hurrying through the brush, their tails curled up but not straight up so they don't get snared on any brambles or thorns.

As CloudPaw runs into the Training Hollow, she skids to a halt on the sand.

"ScarFace.. You-" CloudPaw begins, out of breath.

"Catch your breath." ScarFace brushes his tail across CloudPaw's muzzle, signaling for silence. "Sit." He sits, wrapping his tail around his paws and glancing at the sky. After CloudPaw caught her breath, she began again.

"ScarFace. RavenPaw caught you and MoonStream last night. He told SilentStar. I heard them talking after he came back after sundown. He had been watching you two. SilentStar told him to spy on you two. RavenPaw told SilentStar that you two looked like you had been eating fermented berries, but I know you wouldn't.. " The young she-cat mewled on and on about the pitch-black apprentice.

"Okay, Okay, CloudPaw. You're saying that SilentStar sent an apprentice to watch me and MoonStream?" ScarFace mewed, shaking his head.

"Yes. Exactly." CloudPaw meowed, out of breath once again from talking. ScarFace glanced at the sky.

"Oh no! I have to get to SilentStar's den! Come on!" ScarFace leapt to his feet, racing off in the direction of the camp, CloudPaw on his heels. As the two raced through the entrance, ScarFace barrelled into RavenPaw at full speed. They rolled, screeching, near the entrance of the camp. Suddenly RavenPaw was lifted away from ScarFace, allowing him to stand, his sides heaving from the sudden scrabble.

"What in StarClan's name were you thinking, ScarFace?!" SilentStar hissed, his back fur all fluffed up.

"I was coming.. To see you.. I was out hunting and.. There was a thing.. And then I saw that it… Was an.. animal. And so I came back here as fast as possible… And then RavenPaw was there. And I accidentally ran into him, and he retaliated." ScarFace panted, regaining his breath.

"I retaliated because I didn't expect a cat to come hurtling at me!" RavenPaw hissed, still furious at the deputy.

" I didn't expect to hurtle into you!" ScarFace hissed back. SilentStar shoved the apprentice towards his den, and RavenPaw reluctantly stalked into his den.

"As for you, " SilentStar focused on ScarFace, " My den. Now!" He yowled before stalking off into his den, his tail lashing in fury.

"All I did was accidentally run into him! I didn't-" ScarFace watched as his leader stalked into his den and wondered what was going to happen.

"Good Luck.." CloudPaw and MoonStream mew as ScarFace slowly padded towards his leader's den. As he slinks through the ferns covering the entrance to the den, his belly-fur touches the ground and his ears are back in submission. The other cats waited patiently across the clearing, while CloudPaw padded cautiously into the apprentices den to talk to RavenPaw.

"RavenPaw? Can I talk to you?" She asks carefully, hesitating after each sentence.

"About what." He spits, not looking over his shoulder at the young she-cat. He was sulking in the corner of the den with his tail wrapped around his paws.

"About you. Anything, actually. Can I come in?" She pauses. "To talk?"

"Whatever. As long as ScarFace is nowhere near. I don't want to see him." CloudPaw was taken aback by the icy sound in the apprentice's voice. CloudPaw cautiously padded into the den, sitting just inside the entrance.

"Are you okay..?" She asked, half listening to the faint yowling of SilentStar.

"I'm fine." He spat.

"I know cats well enough to know that when they say they're fine, they usually aren't." She replied, her voice level and calm.

"I'm fine! I just need some time, okay?!" He yowled, spinning around to face her.

'He has hurt in his eyes. I can see it. He just needs to learn how to let that hurt go.." She thought as the young tom's face distorted with emotions.

"Let me help you.." She murmured, lowering her head but keeping her eyes on him, and slowly padding forward.

"I don't need help! I'm fine! I've said this!" He yowls again, backing away from the she-cat. CloudPaw stops moving forwards and just looks at the tom's face. Studies it. Memorizes it.

"Please. Can't you tell me what's wrong?" She mews.

"No. I can't. I told SilentStar I wouldn't…" He shakes his head, frustrated with himself, and starts pacing back and forth across the den. The gentle she-cat watches him with wide, kind eyes, and goes silent, waiting for him to calm down so she can talk to him again.

"Why are you really here?" RavenPaw stops pacing and looks at the she-cat, his eyes still a mess of emotions.

"Because I want to help you." The white apprentice replies.

"Yeah right. Like any cat would want to help me." He snorts. The black apprentice stops pacing and sits in the far corner of the den in silence.

"I do. I want to help you. Just start talking. I'll listen." CloudPaw sits with her tail wrapped around her paws.

"You wouldn't understand…" He hangs his head, a sign of defeat.

"But I might if you explain it to me." SilentStar is now just a faint murmur behind her.

"No, no one can understand me." He mews.

"Listen, RavenPaw. I will listen to you. Every word you mew." She slowly stands up and moves across the den to sit next to him. The young black tom sighs as he begins to explain to the she-cat. CloudPaw only nods and gives him a comforting lick on his shoulder every few sentences. SilentStar has stopped yowling and meowing and by now CloudPaw is sure all the cats have gone back to their duties.

"And so SilentStar took me in. And I was raised here. They tried not to let me know, but I found out anyway. It's not that difficult to see that the other cats treat me differently." RavenPaw finished.

"I'm so sorry, RavenPaw." CloudPaw mewed, touching his shoulder comfortingly with her tail. "I'll do your duties. You stay here. And I'll be here if you need to talk again."

"I know. Thank you, CloudPaw." RavenPaw purred. CloudPaw returned to the camp, and by that time shadows were already beginning to stretch their height, trying to cover all the sunlight. CloudPaw quickly finished her duties then began RavenPaw's.

Meanwhile, ScarFace had been given a shrill warning, and his ears were still ringing as he settled down, as much as he could, to eat a mouse as the sun went down.

'What happened in these past few days.. What did I do?' He thought as he finished the mouse. MoonStream silently padded up to ScarFace, pressing her muzzle against his flank.

"Are you okay?" She mewed.

"Yeah. Just wondering what I did wrong." He frowned, still trying to figure it out.

"Well, honestly, I think that SilentStar shouldn't worry so much about what you do. He appointed you as deputy because he trusted you to take on the job. And honestly, I don't think you're doing anything wrong." She hated seeing the strong-willed, muscular tabby cat she knew so defeated-looking.

"But he said that I did something wrong.." ScarFace blinked, clearing his face of emotion.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me. If anything, SilentStar has it wrong." She mews, trying to pick up the tabby's emotions.

"Okay.. I'll believe you, I suppose." He mewed, looking at her face. He suddenly realized that she had a strong resemblance to a cat, but he couldn't point out who.

"Is there something on my fur?" She glanced around, looking for moss or anything on her pelt. ScarFace realized that he had been staring at her, studying her face.

"Oh. Nothing. There isn't anything on your fur. You just- remind me of someone, but I can't.. I can't figure out who." He tilted his head, studying her again.

'Oh my StarClan… He's.. Does he see his mother in me?' She thought. Suddenly she spoke, her voice calm and collected.

"ScarFace. I remind you of your mother. She looked very similar to me. You were the odd kit. Her only tabby." ScarFace jumps up, realization filling his eyes.

"You.. You knew my mother?!" He exclaims. "Oh my StarClan.. Why did you never tell me about her? MoonStream, I need to know everything I can about her." The realization was quickly replaced with desperation as the tom tried to get all the information about his mother from MoonStream.

"Calm down, calm down. All in good time." MoonStream purred.

"Please tell me her name, at least." ScarFace's eyes went blank of emotion again.

"Her name was.. It was DoveSpirit." MoonStream mewed, remembering the soft-voiced she-cat that had mothered ScarFace. She had died from exhaustion after ScarFace had been born.

"Your original name was ChestnutKit. She named you that because you were the only tabby, like I said. All the others were calico."

"I have siblings?" He meowed, his tail curling up over his back.

"Yes. But they are either in different Clans or rogues. That's why we were surprised when you decided to stay."

"I decided to stay?" ScarFace asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes. When you were just made a Warrior. And you said you'd stay." She meowed.

"Oh.. I never knew.." He meowed, his eyes returning to unreadable. " Anyway, let's do something. I can't just sit here all night." He suddenly stood up.

"Okay.. Have you done your duties yet?" The she cat stood, glancing out at the clearing of the camp.

"No. I was occupied with the whole SilentStar thing." ScarFace meowed.

"Well. I will help you. I already have mine done." She replied.

"Thank You, MoonStream." He mewed as the two padded off to fulfill ScarFace's duties. The cats neared the fresh-kill pile, ScarFace's stomach growling. He realized that he'd only had two mice to eat.

"MoonStream, I don't want to burden you with my problems.. "He mewed suddenly and quietly.

"You aren't burdening me with anything, ScarFace." She touches his shoulder with her tail, keeping her gaze focused on his face. They continued on, ScarFace's tail drooping. Soon they came to the apprentice's den, where they had to change out the older moss and replace it. Then they took care of the elders and ScarFace organized a hunting patrol.

"Alright. CloudPaw, DustFur, MoonStream, and I will all go on a hunting patrol as soon as the sun sets the sky on fire. When it's pink. Understood?"

"Yeah, ScarFace. We understand." DustFur sneered.

"Just because SilentStar yowled at me doesn't mean that I'm not any less your deputy than before! I'm perfectly capable of hunting on my own if you don't want to come with. So unless you want to take that opportunity away from CloudPaw, I'd recommend treating me with a little more respect." ScarFace snapped, the tip of his tail twitching and the fur between his shoulders rising.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I offend you? My bad." He dipped his head mockingly, an intended symbol of dominance. MoonStream padded up next to ScarFace before he could respond.

"DustFur. Do we have a problem here? Because I'm sure if we do, then SilentStar would be glad to have a chat with you." MoonStream meowed sternly, her icy gaze fixed on DustFur, making sure each word was laced with a thin sheet of ice.

"No, MoonStream. We don't have a problem here. I was just leaving to get ready for the patrol." The brown-flecked tabby replied, picking his head up and putting his tail in the air.

"Good. I don't want to hear you two bickering again. Understood?" The she-cat looked from ScarFace to DustFur and back again.

"I understand." They mewed. The four cats padded off, with DustFur in the lead, then CloudPaw, then MoonStream and finally ScarFace. They were all alert, listening and scenting the air occasionally for prey. Suddenly DustFur froze, dropping down so his belly fur was touching the grass. The other cats quickly followed, creeping up next to the tom.

"What is it? " ScarFace meowed, keeping his voice low and partially opening his jaws to drink in any scent there was.

"Badger. CloudPaw, MoonStream, stay near the back." The brown-flecked tom mewed. The she-cats followed orders, getting behind the toms as silently as they could. The toms slunk forward, extremely cautious of where they stepped.

"Wait. What happens if we come across the badger? Do we fight it? Report it?" MoonStream mewed.

"Report it. After we run like a rabbit from a fox back to the camp. We can't lead it there, though." ScarFace replied. The silver cat nods. They continue forwards, making sure the scent doesn't become too strong.

Suddenly, they came to an odd clearing and discover that there is an odd shaped outline in the grass.

"Okay. This is too weird. We need to go. Now. DustFur, you lead. CloudPaw, follow him. MoonStream, behind CloudPaw. And I'll bring up the end." ScarFace meowed, standing up.

"Alright. Let's go." DustFur mewed, running off in the direction of the camp. CloudPaw and MoonStream quickly fell into place behind him, with ScarFace at the rear. The four cats raced through the trees in the darkening light. They burst through the bracken tunnel, dodging Clanmates on their way to SilentStar.

"SilentStar!" ScarFace meowed, slowing his companions as he searched the camp for their leader. He glanced over at CloudPaw, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Where's SilentStar?" DustFur asked, scanning his Clanmate's faces, looking for an answer.

"He's right here." Came a slight growl from behind the patrol. The cats spun around to face their tabby leader, staring at them, his emotions unreadable.

"SilentStar, we found something. It's really odd and we figured we should tell you immediately." MoonStream meows, her voice level and calm.

"Alright. In my den, but catch your breath first. I don't need exhausted Warriors." He slightly purred. The patrol dipped their heads as SilentStar padded back to his den. As soon as the cats had caught their breath, they silently walked into their leader's den. SilentStar was grooming himself, tail wrapped around his paws. He looked up and met each cat's gaze as they entered his den.

"So, what is so important that you found out in the woods?" He meowed, his face expressionless and his voice level. DustFur, Scarface, CloudPaw, and MoonStream exchange glances before focusing their gaze back on SilentStar. ScarFace straightened up, taking a breath before beginning.

"We were on our hunting patrol, as you know. Near the ShadowClan border we scented a badger. We proceeded with caution, only to discover that there was an odd clearing probably three fox-tails length away from the ThunderPath. It had odd shapes in the grass, and as soon as we saw it we came back to tell you. I don't believe we are in any immediate threat, but I still believe that we should be cautious, in case if the TwoLegs decide to do anything irrational." Scarface meowed, making sure he wasn't displaying any signs of wanting authority. After he had finished, he looked over at the cats that had gone on the patrol to see if he had missed anything. Silentstar looked from cat to cat, each sitting alert with their tail wrapped around their paws.

"very well. In the morning, DustFur, you will go with SilverPelt and NightShade to the spot where you saw the odd clearing. In the meantime, everyone go get some rest. Tomorrow night is the Gathering. ScarFace, you and MoonStream will go with me along with three or four other Warriors. Thank You for telling me this. CloudPaw, DustFur, stay after. I need to talk to you." SilentStar looked at each cat as he meowed their name. CloudPaw looked excitedly at her mentor, and DustFur gazed at her with a smile on his face.

"Alright. Thanks again, SilentStar." ScarFace dipped his head to their leader, and him and MoonStream padded out of the den, side by side. SilentStar watched the two cats walk out together, and purred in amusement.

"ScarFace chose the one cat in the entire Clan that looks like his mother to love." He shook his head, redirecting his attention to CloudPaw and DustFur.

"Now, DustFur, do you believe that your apprentice, CloudPaw, is worthy of her Warrior name, granted to her through a Warrior ceremony." CloudPaw's eyes lit up, and she looked at DustFur with hope in her eyes.

"I do." DustFur meows, dipping his head in agreement.

"Very Well. We will hold her ceremony tomorrow before we go to the Gathering. And CloudPaw, go tell your mother tonight." SilentStar purred, gently dismissing the cats. CloudPaw bounded out of the den, her tail high and eyes bright. Her mentor followed close behind, purring quietly to himself. Meanwhile, ScarFace and MoonStream were enjoying their nightly meal near a clump of ferns by the edge of the camp.

"ScarFace, why do you love me?" MoonStream asks, pausing between bites of a mouse. ScarFace swallowed the bite of starling he was eating, then gazed contently at MoonStream.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you because you're unique. You've always been there for me, you've never given up on me, and you don't judge me on what I say or do when I make mistakes or my anger flares up. I love you because you're the cat that has never left my mind, and the cat that occupies my thoughts now that DawnAsh is gone. Just because you're a moon older than I am doesn't mean that I don't love you." ScarFace meows, his face turning serious and his words full of truth.

"But.. There's other cats that love you that are so much better than me. DuskPelt, LittleClaw, all of those other cats.." MoonStream's ears went warm, and she dropped her gaze to her paws. ScarFace's voice was soft when he spoke.

"Just because they might be prettier on the outside, it doesn't mean that their personalities are beautiful. I love you for your personality." He paused. "MoonStream, I should have asked you this from the start. Will you be my mate? I know we've only known each other for a short while as Warriors, but I know now that DawnAsh will be happy. And I know you will be happy. So then, finally, both of the cats that I love the most will be happy. Please?" MoonStream was taken aback, but she replied with confidence.

"Yes, ScarFace. I will be your mate." ScarFace's face lit up, and his eyes filled with joy for the first time in a long time. The two cats pressed their muzzles against each other's, then moved closer to each other so their pelts were touching and their tails were twined.

"Come sleep in my den? We don't need to go to the Log Clearing. DawnAsh still visits me." ScarFace meows.

"Of course. And I won't leave at dawn this time." She purred. The two cats finished their meals, then headed to ScarFace's den under the cover of night. They padded down, and soon both of them were sound asleep, along with the rest of their Clanmates.

The smell of pine needles and another cat woke ScarFace. He looked around, strangely alert.

"Where am I..?" He meowed as he looked around these unfamiliar surroundings.

"I'm.. I'm in a dream, aren't I?" He mewed as he looked around, mist clouding in front of him with each breath. "DawnAsh? Are you here?" The she-cat appeared first. ScarFace bounded forwards, greeting her by pressing his muzzle against hers then sitting next to her and twining his tail with hers. But suddenly, in the blink of an eye, three other cats appeared.

"FernStar? ClawStar? NightStar? What are you doing in my dream?" He asked as he scanned the former leader's faces, taking in what they look like.

"We are here to warn you. DawnAsh said she had a strong connection with you." The black she-cat spoke first; NightStar. Her voice was smooth, and she looked young, her pelt pitch black with her lime green eyes shining with the light of a star.

"The warning that DawnAsh sent to you during your last visit, that was barely scratching the surface of the prophecy that lies ahead. We're afraid that the prophecy's fate is approaching more quickly than we bargained for." ClawStar, a muscular tabby cat with large, tiger-like claws.

"In full, the prophecy states, ' There will be a great danger that threatens the lives of every cat, prey animal, and predator in the forest. It will come when least expected, when least prepared for, and nothing can stop it. The Clans will be forced from their homes and moved to a new and unfamiliar surrounding. One cat from each Clan will be informed, through StarClan. They are to protect their Clan and they are responsible for moving their Clan to the new location.'" FernStar meowed, her icy blue eyes fixed on ScarFace. ScarFace looked at the former leader with shock as she said the prophecy.

"But why me? Why didn't you tell some other cat, like LittlePaw? Someone who can actually do something about it?"

"Because you are the deputy, and SilentStar will listen to you. We don't have a cat with a strong enough bond with him to be able to bring him here, either." NightStar mewed. ScarFace tilted his head, taking in and processing this new information.

"How did you know that DawnAsh had a connection with me?" ScarFace mewed, gazing over at the she-cat. NightStar purred, gently laughing at his simple question.

"You're all she goes on about. Every day, ' How's ScarFace?' 'Do I need to send him another message tonight?' 'Can I go visit him?' 'When can I learn how to visit him in the day?'" DawnAsh ducked her head as her ears grew warm. ScarFace purred in amusement.

"Is that true, DawnAsh? Do you constantly ask about me?"

"Yeah.. I can't help it. I want to make sure you stay safe." DawnAsh meets ScarFace's gaze, her ears still warm.

"You know me, Mr. Safety." ScarFace purred, making a face. The two cats shared another second, then returned their attention to their past leaders. "So what does this mean for the Clans? I know that there's going to be some extreme danger that we can't avoid, but what are the Clans supposed to do?"

"


End file.
